The Adventures of ghost, Vampire and Werewolf
by Tvd996
Summary: When best friends Stefan and Klaus move into a dark, abandon place for some time, they never expected the rumors of the house being haunted was true. Until they meet a mischievous, invisible occupant of the same house, Caroline Forbes. Follow their lives as they learn to live together in harmony, with Stefan's OCD, Klaus's misogyny and Caroline's inability to take things seriously
1. Chapter 1

**I had this story in my mind since always. It is inspired from a British tv show of the same name and I would really love to hear from you guys. So see you at the end…...**

Mystic General Hospital

A huge drop of blood pulsating out of the cut, just waiting to drip down the white curve of the wrinkled face and the fragile translucent skin on the neck hiding the carotid were few of the reasons why he did not enter the hospital. Stefan Salvatore, a 145 year old vampire hated the days where he had to come to the hospital to meet his friend of six years, Niklaus Mikealson. Niklaus was a 200 year old vengeful, egotistical, playboy/werewolf, old because his family was cursed by none other than his aunt.

They had just moved from Chicago and were looking for a place, a nice quit place which was far away from the main town centre but close enough to their workplaces. Niklaus was a doctor by degree and his best mate/roommate was a mechanic.

"I was supposed to meet Dr. Mikealson here at the reception but he is half an hour late and not picking up his phone. Could you please page or something? Its urgent." Stefan conversed with the receptionist politely. The young receptionist looked up towards the green eyed stud and lost herself in her words, unable to form words.

"Stefan mate did you want something?" Klaus entered the reception area.

"Why were you not picking up? You know what hospital does to me…" Stefan whispered the last part. Klaus noticed the display of interest the receptionist was showing.

"Scared of blood." Klaus whispered to the receptionist. The receptionist looked at Stefan disapprovingly and sat back, avoiding him now.

"So?" Klaus looked at him cracking a smile.

"Got the job and the house." Stefan said proudly.

"The house is few miles down the Hospital. According to my sources, the house has been vacant for two years now. It requires some work but it is perfect for us. It was apparently built during the civil war time and if the old city records were right there might be some old, inconspicuously placed holding cell near the property." Stefan told his roommate hoping for an approval desperately. His best friend in the world was choosy.

"Cool. Send me the address and we'll move in this evening" He looked busily at his phone.

"Well done Stefan, nice homework. Anyway, i have to go." He had to leave for an emergency surgery.

" But there is this thing i have heard about the place, the people over here believe that it is haunted." Stefan said seriously hoping that the myth wouldn't affect their move in.

"…then we'll have some company. Anyway your brooding face is boring me to death it will be nice to have somebody entertaining for once." Klaus replied jokingly and went away for his surgery.

"Not funny" Stefan muttered grudgingly.

Stefan's plan to start moving in by six was going according to plan with Nik at his tow. Klaus knew that Stefan was a big planner, he had his day planned to the second and was extremely difficult to live with when things didn't go as planned. Such events were unusual since non the 'Great Georgia shift'.

It took them four hours to completely settle in since they could get no help. Everybody in the town was scared of their house. They believe that a ghost is haunting their abode.

If only they knew about him and his roommate!

Klaus was sitting comfortably on the couch, reading a medical journal and drinking his beer, waiting for his chef- roommate to cook something for him.

" Fun fact about about our new abode…..it was once a boarding house and covered acres of land but the original owners sold it to a rich landlord later due to heavy debt. It was passed down as a family heirloom until 1970. The new owner divided the land and sold it off, rebuilt the boarding house from the brick." Stefan the historian emerged from his hibernation.

"I was tired earlier but now i feel sleepy. When will the food be ready!" Klaus asked anxiously.

"Aren't you even a little bit curious about the whole ghost thing? i mean look at us Vampire and Werewolf, our kind is supposed to be a myth." Stefan asked while taking their food out of the gas and putting it in the dish.

"There is no such thing as ghosts" Klaus said angrily.

Suddenly a loud noise erupted from the attic, as if something fell and crashed. Stefan and Klaus were staring at each other curiously.

"what was that?" Stefan whispered.

Suddenly noise from the attic became louder, it sounded as if somebody was walking.

Hearing this Stefan and Klaus ran up to the attic. They saw a white mist, which later cleared and now they could see a woman. She had long wavy blond hair, blue eyes. She was wearing a white summer corset dress in lace and brown boots. She looked like an angel, a beautiful vision.

Klaus could only stare at her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. It was like falling in love was not difficult. His imagination drifted and now imagining her, naked on top of him after numerous hours making love.

"Who are are you and what are doing in our attic?" Stefan asked angrily. He did not deal well with trespassers.

"You can see me!" The blond beauty curiously shrilled.

 **I am so excited for this story and also my plans of watching Deadpool this weekend!**

 **So, keep on reading and smiling:)**

 **I had this story in my mind since always. It is inspired from a British tv show of the same name. It would really love to hear from you guys. So see you at the end…...**

Mystic General Hospital

A huge drop of blood pulsating out of the cut, just waiting to drip down the white curve of the wrinkled face and the fragile translucent skin on the neck hiding the carotid were few of the reasons why he did not enter the hospital. Stefan Salvatore, a 145 year old vampire hated the days where he had to come to the hospital to meet his friend of six years, Niklaus Mikealson. Niklaus was a 200 year old vengeful, egotistical, playboy/werewolf, old because his family was cursed by none other than his aunt.

They had just moved from Chicago and were looking for a place, a nice quit place which was far away from the main town centre but close enough to their workplaces. Niklaus was a doctor by degree and his best mate/roommate was a mechanic.

"I was supposed to meet Dr. Mikealson here at the reception but he is half an hour late and not picking up his phone. Could you please page or something? Its urgent." Stefan conversed with the receptionist politely. The young receptionist looked up towards the green eyed stud and lost herself in her words, unable to form words.

"Stefan mate did you want something?" Klaus entered the reception area.

"Why were you not picking up? You know what hospital does to me…" Stefan whispered the last part. Klaus noticed the display of interest the receptionist was showing.

"Scared of blood." Klaus whispered to the receptionist. The receptionist looked at Stefan disapprovingly and sat back, avoiding him now.

"So?" Klaus looked at him cracking a smile.

"Got the job and the house." Stefan said proudly.

"The house is few miles down the Hospital. According to my sources, the house has been vacant for two years now. It requires some work but it is perfect for us. It was apparently built during the civil war time and if the old city records were right there might be some old, inconspicuously placed holding cell near the property." Stefan told his roommate hoping for an approval desperately. His best friend in the world was choosy.

"Cool. Send me the address and we'll move in this evening" He looked busily at his phone.

"Well done Stefan, nice homework. Anyway, i have to go." He had to leave for an emergency surgery.

" But there is this thing i have heard about the place, the people over here believe that it is haunted." Stefan said seriously hoping that the myth wouldn't affect their move in.

"…then we'll have some company. Anyway your brooding face is boring me to death it will be nice to have somebody entertaining for once." Klaus replied jokingly and went away for his surgery.

"Not funny" Stefan muttered grudgingly.

BOARDING HOUSE

Stefan's plan to start moving in by six was going according to plan with Nik at his tow. Klaus knew that Stefan was a big planner, he had his day planned to the second and was extremely difficult to live with when things didn't go as planned. Such events were unusual since non the 'Great Georgia shift'.

It took them four hours to completely settle in since they could get no help. Everybody in the town was scared of their house. They believe that a ghost is haunting their abode.

If only they knew about him and his roommate!

Klaus was sitting comfortably on the couch, reading a medical journal and drinking his beer, waiting for his chef- roommate to cook something for him.

" Fun fact about about our new abode…..it was once a boarding house and covered acres of land but the original owners sold it to a rich landlord later due to heavy debt. It was passed down as a family heirloom until 1970. The new owner divided the land and sold it off, rebuilt the boarding house from the brick." Stefan the historian emerged from his hibernation.

"I was tired earlier but now i feel sleepy. When will the food be ready!" Klaus asked anxiously.

"Aren't you even a little bit curious about the whole ghost thing? i mean look at us Vampire and Werewolf, our kind is supposed to be a myth." Stefan asked while taking their food out of the gas and putting it in the dish.

"There is no such thing as ghosts" Klaus said angrily.

Suddenly a loud noise erupted from the attic, as if something fell and crashed. Stefan and Klaus were staring at each other curiously.

"what was that?" Stefan whispered.

Suddenly noise from the attic became louder, it sounded as if somebody was walking.

Hearing this Stefan and Klaus ran up to the attic. They saw a white mist, which later cleared and now they could see a woman. She had long wavy blond hair, blue eyes. She was wearing a white summer corset dress in lace and brown boots. She looked like an angel, a beautiful vision.

Klaus could only stare at her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. It was like falling in love was not difficult. His imagination drifted and now imagining her, naked on top of him after numerous hours making love.

"Who are are you and what are doing in our attic?" Stefan asked angrily. He did not deal well with trespassers.

"You can see me!" The blond beauty curiously shrilled.

 **I am so excited for this story and also my plans of watching Deadpool this weekend!**

 **So, keep on reading and smiling:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So.. my internals are over and my submissions are almost over. Fun days ahead till the exams comes knocking on my door again. So, until then enjoy and so will i.**

"You can see me!" The blond beauty curiously shrilled.

"How can you see me?…nobody could do that…..so, what does that mean?…is my magic wearing off?..i don't have magic, i am a ghost…but i can disappear on my own free will and i want to disappear right now…why isn't this working?SHIZAM…" The blond ghost starting talking to herself. Her mind was full of unanswered questions indeed.

"Is this a joke?" Stefan muttered Klaus, without disturbing the train of thoughts the blond was in.

"Love, as much as i am enjoying this event, my friend here is right, What are you rambling about?" Klaus asked.

"I am not supposed to be seen…." Caroline blows in her mouth and closes, trying to hold her breath. She closes her eyes and tries to concentrate. Eventually nothing happens for the next 6 minutes and after that awkwardness strikes.

"Charming.." Klaus exasperated and left the attic. Stefan quietly followed.

" What are we going to do now?" Stefan asked quietly.

"Talk to her when she comes to her senses. That is why i hate Humans." he muttered to which stefan rolled his eyes.

"I am not a Human!" Caroline emerged in front of them with anger marked on her face.

Klaus ans Stefan got startled with the sudden emergence of their fellow occupant. They stood staring at the blond beauty with jaws touching the floor.

"What bloody hell are you?" Klaus ran away from her.

"A ghost." Caroline simply stated.

" It seems my powers of apparition is useless on you people. Therefore, i request you and your friend to kindly step out of the house with the rest of the belongings before i become a reason for your problems." She smiled and presented utmost respect.

"No way in hell" Klaus stepped up with anger.

"What?!" Caroline lost her composure and stepped towards Klaus.

Caroline's anger brought about the falling of the painting and other wall hangings. The tables and other items were moving, liberating in their place.

"Lets not be hasty." Stefan spoke up to resolve the impending fight.

"Look, we are not here to cause any trouble. My friend and I are not exactly Humans either. See my friend here is a werewolf and i am a vampire. We move from places to places in search of a place to hide true self. This house provides us with just that." Caroline's demeanor changed and instead of anger, empathy took over. She noted and moved away from Klaus.

"May be that is why i couldn't…..disappear. We are supernatural creatures. I guess they can't hide from each other." Caroline stated.

"So…..can we call a truce." Stefan presented his hand as verbal peace treaty.

"Sure." Caroline smiled and shakes his hand.

"However…..I do not like your friend. If he tries to do anything that he shouldn't , he might find himself locked outside the house." She smiled and walked away.

"Of course milady." Klaus muttered.

 **So…sorry for the delay, as always…..keep reviewing?;)**


End file.
